Beatriz Gonzales
Beatriz Gonzales is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Berrini Police Department's Chief Medical Examiner. She appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of local Abraham Warner and voodoo priestess Alysha Hewie in Pulled In! (Case #24 of Berrini) Profile Hailing from Arequipa, Peru, Beatriz is the 49-year-old chief medical examiner (coroner) of the Berrini Police Department who worked as microbiologist prior to her tenure in the department. She is a medium-sized woman who has fair skin, messy braided blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a beauty mark on the far right side of her face. She normally sports a typical laboratory chief's dark blue lab coat with a white biohazard symbol over a light blue collared shirt. Other than that, Beatriz wears a golden heart pendant around her neck. Beatriz is known to be a darkly humored geek who may act slightly strange than a normal person. Beatriz enjoys questioning her fellow teammates with trivia as well reading scientific magazines. However she has a weakness for dissection. It is also known that her favourite food is Peruvian ceviche and her favourite animal is an eagle. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Berrini Police Department, Beatriz's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Beatriz performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Clint's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Austyn's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Night of the Freezing Sun *Gorden's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Ben's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Man Under the Red Hood *Mitch's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Wilford's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Faith's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Elmo's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: Train Ride to Death Town *Jessica's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Hugo's Body (18:00:00) *Cathy's Body (15:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Mason's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Blast of the Cannon *Jason's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: The Storm of Evil *Helena's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Rebecca (18:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Vince's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: Bloody Painting *Felix's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Greg's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Thomas's Body (18:00:00) *Scales Sample (09:00:00) Case #20: When Greed Pins You to Death *Georgina's Body (18:00:00) *Bone Remains (09:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Jordan's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Alcoholic Demise *Clifford's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Jonathan's Body (18:00:00) *Thomas's Body (12:00:00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Abraham's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *Bonnie's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Samad's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Markus's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Kris's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Harry's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Heart (12:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Charlotte's Body (18:00:00) *Golden Mask (09:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Adrianne's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Bradley's Body (18:00:00) *Bones (09:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *Kit's Body (18:00:00) *Jerry's Body (12:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Bella's Body (18:00:00) *Slashed Limbs (12:00:00) Case #35: Blurry Lines *Charlie's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Christina's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: In the Snowy North, Eh? *Forest's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Ewan's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Frederiko's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Secrets Never Told *Harriet's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Tooth (15:00:00) Case #41: In the Danger of the Woods *Johnny's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Beautifully Horrible *Leo's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Spencer's Body (18:00:00) Case #44: Famous and Overboard *Jack's Body (18:00:00) Case #45: Cheers to the Wild West *Kristy's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Rudolph's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Written in Black and White *Pamela's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: The Nightmares Begin... *Vincent's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Austin's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: In the Watery Deeps *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)